Falling Out Of Love
by Imjustlizzi
Summary: Sometimes nothing can feel as good as letting go. Stephanie has just ended a seven year marriage, she turns to her Paul to help understand. Rating a little high for future chapters please R
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie stood in the doorway of her upscale Greenwich home and watched as his taillights faded away into the setting Connecticut sun. For the last seven years he had been her husband, but because of circumstances and situations she couldn't change she would be forced to call him her ex-husband. The marriage she had been so proud of was over.

In all actuality it had been over for a long time but she had been too busy being all that she was in the WWE and a full time mom to notice that he was no longer the man that she had walked down the aisle with. He had become so distant the last year or so. He had no patience with their daughter, and had lost all romantic interest in her. All the signs we there but she had been too blind to see it.

He had said that he had been Mr. Stephanie McMahon for long enough; that he was tired of always waiting around for her to come off the road, that she had only done this to herself. All of that may have been true but it didn't excuse the fact that he had broken the vows and promise that they had made in front of god and everyone by turning to another women. That was unforgivable and no matter how much she loved him she wouldn't wait in line, be second best or take second string to anyone. She had asked him to leave.

He says he loves her...what can you say to that  
He's made up his mind and there ain't nothin' you can do  
So you swallow hard...maybe you drive all night  
Tryin' to figure out where the whole thing started goin' wrong  
And in the silence something begins to unravel  
You never knew him like you'll be knowing him now

The ringing phone brought her back to reality. She closed the door and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Steph, it's Paul, I just seen Alex blow past here like a bat out of hell. Is everything all right?"

Just hearing Paul's voice brought tears to her eyes. "Um yea…I dunno Paul. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie so I just don't know anything anymore it seems." She dropped down into the large over stuffed sofa and hugged the pillow close to her chest.

"What'd he do now?" Paul asked gently.

"It's over. I asked him to leave and I'm filing for divorce in the morning."

"Sit tight I'm on my way over."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"I'll be there in five. Is Riley home?"

"No I asked my parents to keep her for the weekend so I could do this I didn't want her to witness her father leaving I don't know how I'm gonna tell her." Stephanie said her voice cracking.

"We'll talk when I get there."

"Okay." She placed the phone down on the receiver and just stared at the blank TV screen. Her and Paul had been best friends forever it seemed they had always done everything together. Had been by each other through failed relationships and hardships. She loved him tremendously but with him being who he was and she being who she was there were just too many complications to getting involved with each other. She was the boss's daughter and he was a wrestler it just wasn't allowed. Things would be bad for Paul if it didn't work out between them, and if it did work out it would cause animosity between the guys in the locker room. It was a no win situation. So they stayed friends. And were as tight as two friends could possibly be. She wasn't even as close to Alex as she was to Paul, Alex had known from day one that she would never choose between the two of them.

Riley's school picture caught her eye. Everyone said that she was Stephanie's "mini-me". She was smitten image of Steph in her younger days with the long dark hair and big blue eyes. Stephanie feared what she might think or how she would react to what was happening she knew what divorce was, she knew it was when Mommies and Daddies could no long live together but how would she explain the why? She had always shielded and protected her from the bad things in the world. But how would she protect her from the pain that a missing father would cause? And how would the custody pan out the last things she wanted to do was drag Riley through the courts but there was no way she would loose her. She'd be going back to school in about a month what would happen then? Sure right now Stephanie could take her on the road with her right now but she had to be in school.

It was thinking about Riley that did her in and caused the tears that she had held back to start. She sobbed so hard her whole body shook. Why had it come down to this? After all that she had done for him and years she had spent by his side when everyone had said that he was wrong for her. How could he do this to her? To their family? Would Riley ever be able to understand would she resent Stephanie for asking him to leave? Should she have just turned the other cheek and wait for him to find his way back to her?

She was crying so hard she didn't even know Paul had come in until he laid his keys on the table next to the door.

"Hey" she said whipping her eyes with her sleeve.

He sat down on the couch beside her. "What's going on?"

She looked down at the pillow she was holding "He has someone else on the side. He's been cheating on me for almost a year."

"Oh god Steph. How'd you find out? What he'd have to say?"

"Credit card bill, there was a charge for a hotel in LA the week that we were in Houston for Extreme Rules I thought someone had gotten a hold of the card so I called the hotel to check on it and they said that a Mr. and Mrs. Sutton had checked in and stayed the weekend I said that it was impossible that I was in Texas that week and checked into a different hotel so she emailed me a copy of the parking registration and it was Alex's hand writing and cell number. So I did some other checks on him and found all kinds of other charges for dinners and movies and jewelry and what not primarily on Sundays and Mondays when I was on the road. Then I asked Riley if she knew any if Daddy had any friends" she paused and looked up Paul who had taken hold of her hand "that didn't come around when Mommy was home and she said that he had a friend named Janice and that her and Alex spent a lot of time playing games in our room." The tears started to fall again. "He did this in front of our daughter."

Paul let go of her hand and stood to look out the sliding glass doors that over looked the back yard and pool. "That bastard. What did he do when you confronted him?" Paul asked still looking out the door he needed to focus on something else because seeing Stephanie cry like that made him want to hunt Alex down and rip his beating heart out.

"He didn't even try to deny it. He made excuses of coarse like he was a man and had needs and was always waiting on his wife to come home that in a way I had driven him into her arms. That if I had been less interested in conquering the wrestling world and being mother of the year and more interested in being a devoted wife things would have been different. That I am the one that had changed and not him, that it was just as much if not more my fault then his." Stephanie whipped her face with her sleeve again and took a calming deep breath. "And you know what he had the audacity to tell me that I have let myself go that if I had worked a little harder on my appearance, that if I had kept him captivated that he wouldn't have had to resort to this. I know that I'm not a size 2 but really am I that bad that my husband needed to go to someone else to feel like a man? I just don't get it."

Paul knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. Her blue eyes showed the pain that she felt and it all but shattered his heart. He wanted so badly to take the pain away. To do something anything to make her feel better. "Now you listen to me." He began. "Don't you believe for a second that any of this is your fault. He is the one that fucked up. You are beautiful in everyway imaginable. And he threw the best thing that ever could have happened to him away. He is nothing without you. He'll soon figure it out and when it doesn't work with the bimbo he will come crawling back with his tail between his legs like the dog that he is. The only question will be is; are you going to open the door?" He reached up and moved a strand of her hair from her face.

Stephanie shook her head. "I don't want him back, not ever. I couldn't be with a man whom I couldn't trust. I will always love him as Riley's father but other than that there is nothing left."

He moved back to the couch beside her and stretched his feet out on the coffee table. "I'm glad to hear that because now I am going to have to hunt him down and kill him. You know that I never liked the guy, didn't like the way that he treated you. He made it seem as if you were lucky to have him and it was the other way around. He was never good enough, too uptight, and too serious for you. You have always been happy go lucky and spontaneous. He suppressed and held you back. You and I have been inseparable for what ten years now, I know you better than anyone and I cannot remember a time when you were ever truly happy with him. Sure you put on a good show for the outsiders but I seen through it. I don't know why it took so long. Steph, he never deserved you or Riley."

"Yea, I know that I never loved him as much as I should have. I always thought that one day I would roll over in bed and he's be there and with one look I'd be a hundred percent head over heels in love with him. It never happened. I married him because I was pregnant with Riley. It was the right thing to do or seemed to be at the time. I know it wasn't perfect and I was never happy but damn it I was proud of what we had. No one would have looked at us and seem any of this." She paused looking out the window "All I'm concerned about is Riley and how she is going to deal with this and what I'm going to do when school starts in September. I never wanted to be a single mother; I didn't want my child to come from a broken home. I wanted my kids to grow up in a loving two parent home. I am fine with being alone for the rest of my life but Riley needs to have him in her life."

"Riley is a great kid with a level head on her shoulders she'll do just fine. As long as she has you she'll have everything that she could ever need. You're an amazing mother one of the best that I have ever seen. She's a lot like you; she'll understand she's mature way beyond her 7 years. You'll do just fine. Every thing else will work itself out when the time comes. And besides, it isn't like she isn't going to be surrounded by a bunch of guys who love her to pieces already."

She turned and put her legs over top his. "I hope your right because you're the first one I'm calling to baby-sit." She said with a smile.

"Sure I'll be there anytime day or night. I told you a long time ago that that I wasn't going anywhere and I meant It." He looked around what about all of the material stuff"

"That one's easy, it's all mine. The houses, the cars, the boat, the ATV the dogs it's all mine. I have been the only source of income for the last six years everything was bought and is registered in my name."

He patted her leg. "That's my girl, leave the jackass with nothing."

"You know something Paul, you have been the only constant thing in my life? My brother and I are so on again off again that I don't even feel as if I know him most of the time. But you, your always there weather it's me calling you in the middle of the night because Alex and I had a fight or staying with me when I had the miscarriage, even when my husband wasn't there you were. Other than dad you are the only man I have ever been able to count on."

"Yea." He said with a smile. "We've been to hell and back more than a time or two. But what can I say McMahon, I'm drawn to a damsel in distress."

Stephanie leaned into the couch and relaxed a little more. Paul was massaging he claves. She felt better just being there with him made a world of difference.

"It's Friday night don't you have plans" She asked changing the subject. She wanted to think and talk about something other than Alex.

"Nah, I was just gonna relax on the couch with a couple of beers and a ball game or something, maybe turn in early. This past week was exhausting and I just wanted to put my feet up and do nothing."

She half-heartedly attempted to move her legs; she didn't really want him to go. "Am I holding you from that relaxation?"

He was still massaging her calf. " I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. When is Riley due to be home?"

"Sunday afternoon sometime. Mom and Dad have her in the Hamptons they were going to sailing."

"Well then why don't we have a couple of drinks and watch a movie or something? Get your mind off all this bullshit?"

"Sounds great I think Alex left about a case and a half of Bud light behind. You gonna stay?"

"I don't want you to be alone."

_Fallin' out of love and back into your life  
Pullin' your heart out from under the knife  
Closin' the door on all those dreams you used to know  
Fallin' out of love and back on your feet  
Turnin' away from that dead end street  
Finding out that nothing feels as good as letting go_


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours and an entire bottle of Arbor Mist later Stephanie and Paul sat side by side cross-legged on the kitchen floor against the island laughing and reminiscing about days gone by. Stephanie was feeling pretty good she had both started and finished the bottle of wine, all by herself. Paul had a couple of beers but was just glad to see the old Stephanie poking through. She was smiling and making fun of him it was almost like it used to be.

"You remember how my dad reacted when he caught us making out at the company Christmas party shortly after we started working together."

Paul smiled at the memory. "How could I forget? He was livid he threatened to fire my ass."

"I smoothed things over though. Didn't I?"

"Yea, you told him that we were going over lines for Monday. We had to practice the kiss so that it looked real. 'Ya know for the fans."

"Well it was truth for the most part." She said with a crooked grin.

"And what part of it was the truth?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Hmm I don't remember but we hardly knew each other then so if we wanted the fans to buy into what we were doing then I needed practice."

"Oh bull, you just wanted to kiss the Game for real."

She blushed a little. "Hey I'm not the one with the cheesy come on lines. And by the way; you don't use them anymore do ya? Because if you do that's probably why you're single still."  
He faked being offended. "You're the one that fell for it."

She smacked him on the knee. "What do you say to getting off of this damn floor? My ass is pretty damn numb."

"You read my mind." He stood up and held out a hand to help her up.

"Who's idea was it to sit there?" she asked rubbing her butt in attempt to regain the feeling.

"That'd be you, you said that it was closer to the alcohol."

She laughed "Well I gotta pee, make us some sandwiches and meet me in the living room."

"Yes ma'am!" he said saluting her.

She giggled and headed up the kitchen stairs.

Paul made two turkey sandwiches with pickles…exactly the way the Stephanie liked and went back into the living room. He smiled and stretched his feet out onto the table. A few minutes later Stephanie came back down with two bottles of water and shoved Paul's feet off of the table.

"Tables are made for food and glasses not feet and asses." She plopped down next to him on the couch.

She had changed into a pair of black sweats and a white tank top, her hair was down and her make up was off. She looked absolutely gorgeous to Paul. She was still smiling and the puffiness in her eyes had gone down.

She reached across him to the end table and took one of the sandwiches. "You put pickles and mayo on here?"

"Yes, of coarse."

"So Paul," She asked with a mouthful "We know why I am suddenly single but why are single?"

"You know why I'm single."

"Because you waiting around for the right women to come along to capture your eye, your mind and your heart." She took another bite of her sandwich. "I think your going to be waiting forever, man lower your standards a little."  
"Why would I do that? I've had enough of the pretty girls with no brains, the smart girls that make you feel like an idiot and trust me something everywhere in between. I want more than great sex. I want someone to make love to and have a conversation with in the morning. I'm 40 years old I want something real." He looked over at her. "I want to settle down get married and have a family. It isn't too much to ask for."

"I just want great sex." She said casually taking a drink of her water.

He almost choked on his sandwich "Oh yea?" was all he could manage.

"Yea, back scratching, toe curling, multiple orgasm sex." She finished her sandwich and set the plate on the table. "It's been years since I've had good sex, it was never great with Alex and for the last year or so it's been none at all."

"Really?"

"Yea but that's good in a way, because he was fucking a whore the whole time. And not because I'm not attractive anymore." She paused "So since I'm not getting any you should at least."

He laughed. "I'm not sure it works that way Steph."

She thought about it for a moment. "It could."

He set his plate aside. And she cuddled closer to him and laid her head on his arm

"Getting tired?"

"No, not really just enjoying being here with you."

"Yea, same here." He wrapped his arm waist around her a little tighter and kissed her on top of the head. "What are your plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"I don't know probably just going to hang out around here, get the rest of Alex's stuff boxed up and moved to the pool house so the salvation army can come and get it and Sunday I have to pack and get Riley ready to go back on the road. I'm just going to enjoy the quiet. Why?"

"Just wondering. Why don't we get together tomorrow for dinner?"

She looked up at him. "Why don't you just stay the weekend? I'd enjoy the company I mean if you don't have anything pressing at home?"

"Sounds good to me. I have a mountain of laundry but it could wait."

"Just bring it over tomorrow your gonna have to go get a change of cloths anyway, I'll do when I do mine."

"Now how can I refuse an offer like that?"

"So you'll stay?"

"Couldn't think of another place I'd rather be."

"Good." She laid her head back against his massive arm and sighed with contentment. The evening that could have been the worst night of her life had turned out to be not so bad. Sure, she was upset that her marriage was over but as Paul had pointed out she had never really been in love with Alex, she loved him as Riley's father but at the end of the day she wanted more. She wanted the chance to love some one unconditionally with her entire heart and soul and no matter how much she tried or how badly she wanted it to, that person was never going to be Alex. Plain and simple.

Sitting there in Paul's arms just felt right. Like it was just supposed to be that way. He had always been there for her, no matter what the situation was, no matter how trivial it may have seemed he was there no question asked. He was the one of the few people who really accepted her for who she was and not what they wanted her to be. He was the greatest friend she had ever had.

But she couldn't help but wish there was more between them. She often wondered what it would be like to be more than just a friend. She had always loved him secretly and true they had been more touchy feely than most friends but the occasional cuddling was as far as it had ever gone.

"You got quiet all of a sudden you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Do you ever wonder what it could have been like if my dad had never caught us that night? If we had been given the chance to discovery any romantic feelings that may have been there. Do you think we would have ended up together or was I just out of your league?"

He kissed her on top of her head. "If we had been free to do as we pleased then yea, I'm sure we would have ended up together. Hell we'd probably still be together."

"You think so."

"Absolutely with out a doubt. But with the way that the things had to be I stood off to the side, no matter how badly I wanted to be the one that came home to you every night. There was that unwritten law about the guys in the locker room getting involved with the lovely Stephanie McMahon. And besides we were both spoken for and around the time that I and Joanie split you got pregnant with Riley and I figured I'd missed my chance."

"I wish you would have told me."

"You were a married women and it would have caused a lot of problems within your family. There was just no easy way for us to be together. And if we went for it and it didn't work out then we would have never had the chance to know each other on the friends level. "

"Well, I am no longer a married women or in a few months I will no longer be a married women. And it's about time my father realized I am a grown woman and I need to make my own decisions weather they are good or bad." She looked at the empty wine bottle on the counter in the kitchen and then back at him. "I'm feeling a little reckless tonight it may be the alcohol speaking but I want to say fuck it all and just go with it. What ever happens happens and no matter what at least at least on my part at the end of this weekend we will still be great friends. I'd like for it to be more but if it turns out to that it just isn't right then I don't want to lose you all together."

Paul looked into her deep blue eyes and considered all the consequences and possible outcomes. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, there she sat all natural in her pajamas with that crooked grin of hers and he knew, had known for a long time that she held every little piece of his heart. This very could be his only chance with her if her didn't take it he's forever wonder what could have been.

"Just as long as we're agreed come Monday morning, we're still friends."  
"If not more."

He smiled "If not more." She moved over to his lap and he held her close. It felt amazing to have her in his arms like that, sure over the years they had hugged and cuddled but never like this. Her skin was so warm and soft to the touch and she smelled uniquely like Stephanie that intoxicating aroma of Victoria Secret's 'Love Spell' and what ever shampoo she used. She fit perfectly to him her softness matching the hardness of his upper body. He had waited nearly a decade to express his true feelings to her and he had finally opened himself up for the most part. He wanted so badly to tell her how much he loved her, but he wasn't sure she was ready to hear it. He was just content to finally be able to hold her in his arms and even if it was only for the weekend she really was his and even if it didn't last he'd always treasure this time with her.

They sat in silence for a while, Stephanie had leaned her head on his shoulder, with his hand in hers gently running her thumb over his scarred knuckles. "You know something?" she asked after a few minutes.

"What's that?"

"Tonight started off as one of the worst nights of my life and you came and turned everything around and sitting here with you now, I honestly can't remember the last time I was this…" she paused trying to find the right words to describe it "happy. To think that I spent all those years with Alex being unhappy when you were right there under my nose. We both held back too much for too long. But I'm glad we're here now." She laughed "did any of that make any sense to you or am I just babbling?"

"Yea I got the gist."

She looked up him and their eyes met. Stephanie could see the gauntlet of emotions going through his mind. He smiled and moved a strand of her hair from her face. He slowly lowered his lips to hers. At fist the kiss had started off slow and gentle, they took their time taking each other in. His lips were soft and tender and sent tiny electrical shock waves through her body. She had never felt this with anyone before it was just a simple kiss but she already felt as if her body was on fire.

She ran her hand through his long blonde hair and deepened the kiss. His tongue exploring her mouth, a soft moan escaped Stephanie's throat and she shifted her hips so that she straddling him. His massive hands found their way to her ass and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

She smiled and slowly opened her eyes to see the passion in his eyes. "That was better than I remember it being." He whispered his forehead still pressed to hers their lips barely separated.

"Yea me too." She kissed him again this time just a quick peck. "Do you have any idea of what you are doing to me?"

He chuckled a little "I have a pretty good idea." He had his hand up the back of her shirt gently rubbing her lower back. He kissed her gently again. "But before we cross the line here I need to know that you are absolutely certain that you're not going to wake up in the morning and hate your self and me."

Stephanie took a deep breath and looked over at the fireplace he was running his hand up and down her spine. "I don't think that I have ever been more sure of anything. I have had feelings for you for a long time probably since our first kiss and I have always wondered what if. What if the timing had been right what if I wasn't a McMahon what it would have been like to wake up in your arms just one time? And honestly Paul I don't want to wait anymore. This has nothing to do with my divorce this has nothing to do with my family this is only between you and I. I'd rather have 10 minutes of wonderful than a whole life time of what if's."

He took her mouth, stealing her breath with the passion of the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. So close that she could feel his heart beat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and molded herself into him. Wanting to get lost in the moment and in the man who had been her best friend, the one person on the planet that knew her better than she knew herself. The man she had secretly loved for so many years. She opened her mouth to him she not only allowed him the access to deepen the kiss but rather deepened it herself. Sliding her tongue in and out of him. A low moan escaped her.

It was then when the phone rang. "Just let it ring" Stephanie said barely breaking the kiss. It continued to ring and she reluctantly pulled away from Paul and looked over at the caller ID on the end table it was her mother's cell. "Perfect timing mom." She muttered and reached over and pressed the speaker button. "Hi Mom."

"How are you Stephanie? I've been a mess all evening I think we should have stayed there in Greenwich."

"Mom, I'm fine I really am. I confronted him on the information I had and he never even tried to deny it, I asked him to leave and he did. That was the end of it. I think that this is a good thing; the feelings that should have been there just weren't. The divorce will be amicable for the most part at least and yes I really am alright."

"Are you sure? You don't have to put on a brave face for me."

"Yes I'm sure this is a new beginning for me. The only thing that I'm concerned about is telling Riley. I don't want her to think that any of this is her fault. As for Alex he's gone and that's okay."

"Alright honey. Riley will be alright do you want your dad and I there when you tell her?"

"No mom I think that this is something that I need to do on my own."

"Okay well, Riley would like to say good night and I think I hear her coming down the stairs." There was a pause and a muffled noise as if Linda had put her hand over the receiver to say something to Vince.

"Hi Mommy!" Riley exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Riley Roo. How's my girl?"

"Good I am having so much fun we went out on the boat today. Me and Grammy Papa Uncle Shane and Declan."

"That sounds like it was fun did you catch any fish?"

"No Papa forgot to grab the poles so they couldn't fish but we went swimming. And you know what?"

"What baby." Stephanie leaned her head against Paul's shoulder he was running his fingers up and down her spine.

"Declan is a jackass.'"

"Riley we don't say things like that. But what did he do?"  
"Put my head under water but Uncle Shane saved me."

"Okay mommy Grammy says I have to take a bath so I have to go."

"Alright baby girl goodnight."

"Night Mommy I love you."

"I love you too."

A few seconds later Linda came back on the line. "What are you doing with that big empty house all to your self tonight?"

"Oh Paul's over we're just hanging out."

"Paul?"

"Yea."

"I've always liked that boy."  
"Mom."

"Just saying. Stephanie you're a big girl and you have been very unhappy for a very long time and now I just want you to follow your heart."  
"We're just friends." Paul's hands disappeared down the back of her sweats and cupped her ass. He gave her a mischievous grin.

"I know. But okay have fun, be careful and do everything I wouldn't."

Stephanie sighed. "Good night mother."  
Stephanie hung up the phone. "You can be very distracting do you know that?"  
"Uh huh. Now that I have you all to myself." he lowered his mouth to hers, the taste of her lips against his igniting a level of desire he'd never known existed. She threaded her hands through his hair as the kiss deepened, her lips parting as his tongue pressed against them. In a rush he complied, his moan of pleasure making her body tingle in places she'd almost forgotten. Seconds melted into minutes as they clung to each other, the heat of their kiss and the strength of their embrace building in waves of intensity that made it hard to breathe.

Stephanie ended the kiss and pulled back slightly. "That was amazing."

"It was." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"Paul?"

"Hmm?"  
She looked up at him. "This maybe a little premature because I don't know where we are going to be after this weekend. I don't know how we are going to make this work and I have a million questions rolling around in my brain but I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I have for a very long time and I couldn't hold it in any longer."

He leaned his chin on top of her head and hugged her tighter. "I love you too baby, I always have and I always have and I will forever regardless of what happens after this weekend."

"So what if come Monday morning we wake up, presumably in the same bed and I decide that I can't go back to just a friend do you think that you'll be able to put up with me and all of my baggage?"

"I don't see any baggage all I see is a beautiful women whom I love and have loved for a very long time and look foreword to going where ever this here path takes us."  
"You know what I mean, I have a seven year old who is always my number one priority and of coarse is the obvious I am a McMahon and even if the family is okay with all of this and that is a big if, what about the guys in the locker room what if they act differently toward you and start shunning you talking behind your back. These are guys you have worked with for many years they respect you and what if all that changes just because of me. What if it's too much?"

"It'll take some getting used to on the guy's in the locker room's part it isn't like I am suddenly going to have all this extra pull in the company I will be the same guy I have always been but with one added bonus of getting kiss the boss's daughter for those who don't get that then that is their problem. I don't care about anything other than being with you and making you the happiest you can be. And as for Riley you know that I love her as if she were my own kid and I'll do everything in my power to let her know how much you both mean to me. Stephanie everything will work out the way that it should."

"Okay, but don't say that I didn't warn you I don't want you to get in over your head."  
"We'll just wait and see where this takes us." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "You think too much"

She smiled "Then why don't we call it a night and head up to bed?" She asked with a seductive smile.


End file.
